Forest fires differ from other fires by their extensive size, the speed at which they can spread out from their original source, and their potential to change direction unexpectedly. To retard forest fires, fire-retarding material is typically dropped into or in front of the advancing fire from aircraft such as helicopters or airplanes. Such aircraft deliver fire-retarding material at a low rate which often makes them inadequate to control forest fires. For instance, Applicant has determined (based on the National Wildfire Coordinating Group (NWCG) Incident Response Pocket Guide), that in order to establish an aircraft-delivered firebreak for a relatively small 28 acre fire, it would take approximately 7.6 hours to deliver a required 6,469 gallons of fire-retarding material. During the 7.6 hour time period, the relatively small 28 acre fire has potential to grow and burn an estimated 100 acres of land.
The weaknesses of aircraft-delivered firebreaks are further exposed when combating larger fires. For example, in order to establish an aircraft-delivered firebreak for a relatively large 883 acre fire, Applicant has determined (based on the NWCG Incident Response Pocket Guide), that it would take approximately 34.3 hours to deliver a required 360,000 gallons of fire-retarding material. During the 34.3 hour time period, the relatively large 883 acre fire has potential to grow and burn an estimated 3,130 acres of land.
Whether it's a small or large fire, the shortcomings of aircraft-delivered firebreaks can be further exasperated when environmental conditions are less than optimal. For example, aircraft can't deliver flame-retardant payloads at night (permitting the fire to grow unabated during such time), and aircraft payload delivery accuracy may be diminished due to wind, rain, and/or smoke. These less than favorable environmental conditions impede firefighting efforts and therefore may increase, for example, required equipment, materials, and time necessary to contain the fire and may result in tens, hundreds, or even thousands of additional acres being consumed by the fire.
An improved system and method is needed to fight forest and other types of fires.